1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image movement correcting device for a photographing apparatus which corrects image movement during photographing.
2. Related Background Art
In photographing apparatuses typified by cameras, as image movement correcting device for detecting the angular fluctuation of an optical axis caused by hand vibration or the like to thereby correct photographed images, there are known a device which effects the bending of a light flux by a variable vertical angle prism (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-120821) and a device which effects image correction by the shifting of a photo-taking optical system (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-183217).